As is generally well known, exercising devices that include a wheel rotating on an axle are widely used in strengthening abdominal, chest and arm muscles. To use such devices, the user usually kneels down, grasps both handles and rolls the wheel forward and backward.
Examples of the prior art exercise devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,993,250; 7,837,603; 4,136,867; 3,752,475; 3,403,906; 3,084,547; 2,920,418 and U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0160024 and U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0032536.
However, all prior art devices require the user to grip the device along the axis of rotation in a pronated manner, thus causing greater than desirable stress to shoulder regions.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved exercising device for strengthening user's muscles that minimizes stress to the shoulder regions.